Perry's little assistant
by IhugNico
Summary: Perry get's an assistant that's a penguin named Victoria. And is expected to train her to be a secret agent and look after her. But how is he supposed to do that when she's this annoying?
1. Chapter 1

_**Perry's little assistant.**_

Chapter 1- Penguin with a parachute.

Perry dropped into his chair,

"Carl, how many times have I told you not to touch those!" Major Monogram said off screen.

"Sorry sir, um Agent P is here." Carl said.

"Agent P?"

"Yes sir Agent P."

"Oh yes of course."

He was now on screen,

"Sorry about that Agent P, Carl was trying on my shirts again." He said

"Anyways, Agent P I am happy to inform you that we have recruited a new agent."

He did a fake cough and looked to the left. Perry looked where he was looking; a penguin was spinning around in a chair.

"Whoa this is like so fun." It said. Then passing Perry's direction again, "Whoa."

Perry looked at the Major.  
"Um ya she's from the new zoo up the street." Major Monogram said.

"Anyways, Agent V stop spinning around in that chair and get over here!"  
"Ok." The penguin said walking over to him.

"Agent P, meet Victoria." The Monogram said, "She is a new recruit and is now your assistant, meaning she is your responsibility. Meaning you are responsible for training her, protecting her, and teaching her the ropes of being a secret agent."  
Perry looked at Victoria; the feathers on the back of her head were abnormally longer than the others making it look like she had hair which she wore in a ponytail. She had a fishbone necklace around her neck and of course a hat just like Perry's. She giggled,

"You a platypus." She said with a high pitched giggle.

Perry looked confused,

"Ya I'm a platypus why?" He said.

"I don't know you look funny."

"Uh ok?"

Perry looked back at Major Monogram,

"Anyways," He said " is up to his usual shenanigans, he's stolen every thing that produces heat in the tri-state area for reasons unknown your job is to find out what it is and put a stop to it."

Perry nodded knowing that the Major couldn't understand him, and was about to leave when he stopped him.

"Wait Agent P you have to take Agent V with you." Major Monogram said.

Perry sighed and beckoned for Victoria to come.

"Wait there's only room for one person on my scooter." Perry said.

"I know what you're thinking Agent P, Agent V's scooter isn't ready yet so you'll have to take the jet." Major Monogram said.

Perry again sighed

"Come on Victoria." He said.

Victoria clapped her flippers as she followed him,

"Oh goodie a jet I've never been in a jet before." She said, she went on about some stuff as they walked there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The jet.

Victoria sat next to Perry in the co-pilot's seat. She looked around the cockpit.

"Wow you have a really nice jet I wish I had a jet, but I probably wouldn't be able to fly it because you know penguins can't fly…" She said going on.

Perry sighed,

"Please shut up I'm trying to fly here." He said

Victoria bowed her head,

"Oh sorry." She said.

She looked down and twiddled her flippers, then tapped them together at the tips. She looked out the window at the ground. They were passing over Perry's house and Phineas and Ferb were building a rocket house that day.

"Oo what's that?" Victoria said.

"It's a rocket house." Perry said bluntly.

"Rocket house?" Victoria said turning to him.

"Ya it's my owner's idea they invent all kinds of crazy stuff every day when I'm not there."

"Oh, I wonder what the people at the zoo do while I'm gone."  
Perry rolled his eyes at her,  
"Why did Major Monogram recruit you anyways?" He said

Victoria sat up in her chair,

"He heard there was a new zoo and sent Carl to recruit some new agents."

"Oh I see so Carl recruited you."

"Ya."

Perry couldn't believe it, Carl was one of the smartest person he knew, how could he have been such an idiot in recruiting?

Finally they got to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Alright we're here." Perry said landing on the roof and opening the cockpit.

"Oh boy my first mission." Victoria said following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The first mission.

Perry walked to ' lab with Victoria following. Perry turned to her,

"Ok so Doofenshmirtz almost always traps me before telling me his plan so your going to wait outside by the door while I go in, and when I give the signal you come in release me from the trap and I'll take care of Doofenshmirtz, ok?" Perry said

"Ok." Victoria replied.

Perry walked in alone and turned to him,

"Ah Perry the Platypus, you come in an unpredictable time, and by unpredictable I mean, completely predictable!" he said putting Perry in a trap.

"Ha ha. Now you are probably wondering what I am doing now Perry the platypus as you probably know a new zoo just opened down the street from my house. And oh how it angers me happiness so behold," he said pressing a button. "The meltanator! And I will release every vicious animal in the zoo." Perry waved his tail three times; that was the signal, but instead of what he had planned Victoria didn't come to his rescue.

"Come on Victoria where are you?" Perry said.

Then he heard what sounded like a battle cry and Victoria jumped into the room.

"A penguin?" said.

"Yes a penguin, what did you expect?" Victoria said.

She jumped on the button that released Perry.

"You disable the machine I'll take care of him." Victoria said.

She wore a ninja mask, which she took off and put over Doofenshmirtz eyes.

"Hey wait I can't see I'm blind!" he yelled.

Victoria tied it on to blindfold him and slid down his back on her belly. She punched him in the stomach, he tried to strike back but he missed and instead she climbed up his arm and kicked him in the ribs. This Fight went on for a while. Meanwhile Perry Fumble over the machine, there was two wires a blue one and a red one, which one would deactivate the machine?

"What's taking so long?" Victoria shouted.

"I don't know which wire to cut." Perry said,

"Oh give it here!" Victoria said walking over to him and taking the wires,

"You take care of Doofenshmirtz." She said, "I'll handle the wires."

Although he was the boss Perry thought that Victoria knew what she was doing and continued her battle. Victoria took the fishbone charm on her necklace and used it to cut both the wires.

"Initiating self destruct." A computerized voice said.

"Perry! I got it, let's blow this popsicle stand!" Victoria said.

Perry let Doofenshmirtz go but Victoria stopped him.

"That's not how you do it look," she said.

She grabbed the cord to the meltanator and threw it around Doofenshmirtz, pinning him to the machine, She jumped on his shoulders and took her mask,

"Thank you very much." She said.

Perry looked around,

"Come on!" He said

"Oh right." She said she caught up to Perry by sliding on her belly.

They jumped out the window and had parachutes before landing into the jet.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus and Victoria the penguin!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"Hey Perry look at me I'm flying!" Victoria said.

Perry rolled his eyes but this time he wasn't as annoyed. They landed in the jet and headed back toward base.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Not so annoying anymore.

Perry walked in and Victoria followed, Perry sat down in his chair and Victoria stood with her flippers folded behind her back,  
"Carl stop messing around with the camera!" Said Major Monogram off screen.

"Sorry sir." Carl said pointing the camera at him.

"Ah Agent P and Agent V I heard your mission was a success, and in doing so, Agent P I'm happy to say that Victoria is now your permanent assistant." Said Major Monogram.

Victoria jumped up and down clapping her flippers, and Perry leaned back in his chair.

"I hope you don't mind if I follow you on your missions." Victoria said.

"Are you kidding?" Perry said walking up to her and putting his arm around her, "After what you did today you really think I'd get rid of you?"

Victoria smiled, she was a good kid. Perry would of gladly asked her to accompany him on a mission. But over all they made a pretty good team.

__**So did you like it? I may put Victoria in future stories, sorry this one was so short but like I said I'll probably post more stories with Victoria.**_


End file.
